Love and Death
Love and Death is the last stage in the Sub-chapter 27, Body and Soul. Battleground At the beginning a Mr. Mole will spawn along with a Bore. After a while, more Mr. Moles are added. Then three Bores will join the party each on constant interval. Once you kill all Bores, the stage will be flooded with Ginger Snaches and Trolly Bloggers. Strategy Cat line-up: Eraser, Dark Cat, Crazed Wall, Island Cat, Crazed Whale, Jamiera, Crazed Titan, Awakened Bahamut, and two other anti-red or close-ranged cats. Begin the level. Don't use any cats until the first Bore is close to your base. When it is, drop several Island Cats and spam your meatshields. Eventually, the second Bore will spawn. You should be able to kill it easily. The level escalates when the group of Bores spawn. If you have enough Crazed Whales and Islands, you should get through it. Use Awakened Bahamut as a last resort. Once you kill the last few Bores, wait out the Mr. Moles. This should be when you start dropping your Titans. Luckily, Crazed Whale and Island are close-ranged, so they can't be touched while attacking. (If the Mr. Moles are spread out however they will get hit and knocked back, so work to get the Mr. Moles all attacking at once at the same distance) If you wait too long however, Trolly Bloggers will spawn at a greatly increased rate. If your Dark and Island Cats are at too low levels to take out the remaining Mr. Moles swiftly, time your Cat Cannon blasts carefully to clear the way for Awakened Bahamut, or consider adding Crazed Sexy Legs to your line-up to provide shockwave assistance. Strategy 2 Cat Line-up: Crazed Macho Cat lv30, Crazed Wall Cat lv30, Dread Pirate Catley lv40+, Maximum the Fighter Lv30+, Sword Master Cat Lv30+, Dancing Flasher Cat Lv35+, Sexy Bathtub Cat Lv30+, Dragonslayer Raiden Lv30+, Mighty Lord Gao Lv30+, God-Emperor Kamukura Lv30+ Two meatshields are used, and the rest are cats against Red enemies - 3 rares, 2 super rares and 3 ubers. Level for cats are just indicators, of course the higher level the cats is, the better chance this strategy would work. And if you have a high level uber rare unit with great health and good damage, do not hesitate to replace any of these that you don't have or of low level, this strategy would work anyway. Send 1 or 2 crazed macho separately as soon as the level starts, this will slow the Mr Mole and Bore coming even just for a bit. Raise worker cat level once, and start sending Maximum the fighters (the most used in this strategy because of its high health against red and massive damage), Pirates and Sword masters - or anything costs under 750c. Maximum the Fighters should be able to block the bore coming towards the base, send Kamukura when you have enough money. Mr mole will be able to attack your uber, and the uber will die. However, don't stress about it - when you have 3 ubers and send them one by one when each bore comes out or when the previous one dies, there will always be one ready when you need it. Too many meatshields are meaningless in this stage, you almost don't need one. Flood the enemies with small cats (cats cost less than 1000c), and you will win this stage, although it takes just a little bit longer if you don't have ubers. Strategy 3 Cat Line-up: Bronze Cat, Space Cat, Rope Jump Cat, Clockwork Cat, Hoop Cat (This activates the Eye Of The Storm Cat Combo), Dark Cat, Crazed Brave Cat, Island Cat, Crazed Whale Cat, A. Bahamut No Items are needed. At the beginning of the stage don't spawn anything and raise your worker cat to level 4. As soon as the bore gets close to the base spam Dark Cat, Crazed Brave Cat, Island Cat, and Crazed Whale Cat. As soon as the Bore dies spawn A. Bahamut. (Do not stop spamming.) Keep spamming until A. Bahamut dies, by now your cats should be near the enemy base and the pack of 3 bores in short intervals should be coming out. Let the Bore get close to your base again and spam again. (Spawn A. Bahamut as soon as you can after). You should be able to kill the Bores before the Mr. Moles catch up to your spam. Now just keep spamming your cats. 3 stars cheese (requires some gacha units) Lineup: Manic mohawk, Crazed wall, Eraser, Island, ICat, Roe, Crazed whale, Awakened bahamut, Can can. Items: Rich cat (very needed) Gameplay: Spawn Manic mohawk instantly. spawn ICat (he may get hit by Mr. mole once or twice) then spawn Roe, then Island then Crazed whale, and then Can Can then save up for awakened bahamut (the cats that were spawned can pin the bores at the base.) Once you get awakened bahamut spawned he'll destroy the base. By cjw405 Walkthrough Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chaplegend/s27.html Category:Sub-chapter 27 Levels Category:Legend Story Levels